


巫山云深处

by xiayuanwei



Category: yuanwei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiayuanwei/pseuds/xiayuanwei





	巫山云深处

巫山云深处

彩衣镇。  
一群小童围着一个狭长脸面的儒生，叽叽喳喳。  
一个小童的声音格外脆亮，“先生先生，我还没有字呢！”  
其余几个小童也跟着嚷嚷，“我也没有，我也我也！”  
“先生，我有名的！”  
那声音脆亮的小童嗤之以鼻，“先生说的是‘字’！谁没有名的？”  
不远处，一身形纤长的黑衣男子揉了揉眼睛，在青草从中懒洋洋的直起身子，饶有兴趣的看着这群小朋友。  
那中年儒生动了动嘴角，露出一脸苦瓜笑， “名也好，字也罢，诸生可知二者有甚区别？”  
这些小童最大的看来也不过五六岁，闻听此问题，一个个大眼瞪小眼的抓抓头发，摇摇头。  
中年儒生满意的点点头，清了清嗓子，咂咂嘴，枯瘦手指戳着一个小童的脑袋，“比方说你爹，是叫王二狗吧？这就是说他名是二狗，他的字嘛，唔，没有吗？好，我现在给他取一个，小犬好了……”  
魏无羡心里一寒——叫什么不好，非要叫个什么犬啊狗的，蓝湛又不在，这让人还怎么听墙根？  
“魏婴。”  
“嘿嘿嘿，含光君你来了呀。”魏无羡回头咧嘴一笑，“等一下，让我听完这个王小狗的故事。”  
蓝湛淡淡扫了他一眼，在一旁端静坐好，伸手揪掉他脑后的一根狗尾巴草儿。  
“……叫名，是亲近的叫法。那叫字呢，就是比较客气，不熟悉啦……你们村儿里的叔叔大爷叫你爹叫什么？是不是二狗？但是你娘就不会叫他二狗，你娘会叫他小犬……当然，你爹没有字，我是打个比方……”  
那小童一脸震惊，“先生你怎么知道！我娘半夜里叫我爹真的不是叫二狗哎……”  
那儒生眼睛一亮，俯下身子笑眯眯，“半夜啊……那是叫什么？”  
那小童挠挠头，“听不太清……就什么来着，啊，好像是二哥？还是狗哥来着？”  
魏无羡噗的一声笑出来，眯起大眼睛上下扫视着正襟危坐的蓝忘机，“蓝二哥哥，”他撑着腮，抖着腿，哑着嗓子，“你听，有没有觉得似曾相识？”  
蓝忘机吸了一口气，“坐好。”  
“坐好坐好，我这坐的好好儿的呢。”  
“……坐好。”  
魏无羡无辜的眨眼，“请教含光君，我是哪里坐的不好了吗？”  
蓝忘机的下巴被魏无羡的发髻撩得有些痒，脊背却依然挺直，“宵禁之前须得赶回。”  
魏无羡打了个呵欠，“知道了知道了。哎，我的天子笑呢？”  
“有。”  
魏无羡眉开眼笑，腰间陈情鲜红的穗子飘飘摆动，“走吧！”  
已是深冬，蓝曦臣不问世已十年有余了。  
魏无羡撑着头，黑发间鲜红的发带垂垂而落，抬眼望见蜿蜒小径一片碧青苍雪，其间有两个白衣出尘之人携风雪缓缓而来。这两人步调平稳，一样的俊逸款款，清雅风骨，只不过右侧白衣之人眼瞳眸色更浅，乍看而去颇有疏离之感。  
魏无羡勾了勾嘴角，直起身子，随手抹了一下嘴巴，将白陶酒壶丢到一旁，迎着那浅色的眼睛微微一笑——  
蓝忘机的瞳孔收了收，眼珠转向了别处。  
“魏公子。”蓝曦臣的笑依然是春风和煦，将那眼角的一丝悲凉掩藏的几无痕迹。  
“泽芜君！”  
蓝曦臣笑着点点头，“藏书阁近日大修，叔父事务冗杂脱不开身，忘机回来的正是时候。”  
蓝忘机微微颔首，“是。”  
魏无羡上前一步，“蓝老先生有事情可做，极好极好！”  
浓浓的酒香清冽醇厚，在漫天雪气之中暖暖扑鼻而来，蓝忘机袍袖中的手微微颤了颤。  
蓝曦臣微笑，“方才我与忘机已经去见过叔父了，魏公子请自便。”  
言外之意，只要他魏无羡不上赶着去招惹蓝启仁，那老头儿打算睁一只眼闭一只眼了。  
蓝湛一定费了不少唇舌。  
魏无羡脑袋一转，身子这就要飘，腰间鲜红的陈情穗子一晃一晃，黏黏糊糊的就往蓝忘机身上靠。  
蓝忘机面不改色，非常君子的向魏无羡慢慢靠近了一些。  
蓝曦臣似乎有些走神，抬眼望着深蓝天幕徐徐落下的雪花，白玉洞箫安安静静的竖在腰间，蒙上了一层碎霜。  
蓝忘机淡琥珀色眼睛微微抬起，低声道，“兄长。”  
蓝曦臣并未回头，只是轻轻嗯了一声。  
魏无羡忽然记起来今天是什么日子了，他握了握蓝忘机的手，轻轻摇头，扬声道，“那个，泽芜君啊，一起喝一杯？”  
“不了，多谢魏公子好意。”蓝曦臣回首，依然是和煦含笑，只是肩头落上了今冬云深不知处的第一片雪花，平添萧索，“下雪了，”白玉洞箫似有所感，自腰间横空而出，平平悬起，蓝曦臣维持着那个笑容，抬手召回裂冰，“今夜怕是会冷，忘机与魏公子要多多留意。”  
望着蓝曦臣的背影，魏无羡难得正经道，“泽芜君清减了。”  
蓝忘机无声的叹了一口气。  
魏无羡晃了晃黑陶酒壶，“解铃还须系铃人。我看你哥哥这个大铃铛，怕是系成死扣喽。”  
蓝忘机瞧着那风雪之中的缓缓背影，坚定道，“总会解开的。”  
“嗖——”  
蓝忘机只觉得眼前一阵微风掠过，额头间一轻，黑发垂下了几缕。  
魏无羡眼角的缝儿又细又长，指尖绕着那云纹抹额，咂咂嘴，“蓝二哥哥说得对，我可解开了！”  
蓝忘机言简意赅，“背还是抱？”  
魏无羡做小伏低，立刻把抹额规规整整塞到蓝忘机手里，“还你还你！都多久了还不许我开这抹额的玩笑，唔哇哇哇——蓝湛你，你亲就亲，你用这么大力气做什么？我的嘴我的嘴呜呜呜呜——疼疼疼！”  
听他喊疼，蓝忘机不由得稍稍把脖颈后撤，“我没用力。”  
魏无羡搂住蓝忘机肩膀撒泼打滚，把脸使劲向前扬，“怎么没用力？破皮了你看到没？”  
蓝忘机：……  
“我看看。”他还是忍不住托着魏无羡的脸细细查看，唇间果然是有那么一两处皴裂，“不是我亲的，”他老老实实道，拇指轻轻滑过那鲜红嘴唇，“你言谈过多，饮水又少。”  
那意思就是我一天嘚啵嘚到嘴唇爆皮呗？  
“二哥哥，”魏无羡嘟起嘴吧，忽闪忽闪着他明亮的大眼睛，“我嘴巴这么干，可能需要你亲一亲呢……”  
蓝忘机忍无可忍，扛起魏无羡大步迈进静室。  
刺啦一声，魏无羡的外袍应声碎了。  
对此，夷陵老祖习以为常，他只着绛红里衣，抖着两条长腿大喇喇的坐在床上，“这可是在云深不知处，明天我若穿着你的衣服出门，蓝老先生瞧见，说不定会再添一条‘禁止易装易服’之类的家规。他老先生也一把年纪了，你又何必给他添堵呢？”  
蓝忘机看着他那两条白晃晃的腿，“明日你出不了静室，见不到他。”  
应是顾及到他唇角那一点点芝麻绿豆大的小口子，蓝忘机的吻又轻又密，舌含着他的嘴唇慢慢舔舐，尖探进口腔的时候都是小心翼翼。  
其实魏无羡这个自诩世家公子脸皮第一厚的人，什么伤没挨过，什么痛不能忍？别说皴了嘴，就是血水糊一脸他都不见得哼一声。  
可是现在就不同了。  
有人心疼有人爱，被当做宝贝一样捧在心尖尖儿上，滋味儿是挺好。  
滋味儿一好，他就要开始予给予求，勾住蓝忘机的脖颈，“蓝湛啊，我不疼，你怎么都行。”  
顺手把那卷云纹边的雪色外衣一扯，露出那宽厚白皙的肩膀，以及——  
那些疤。  
蓝忘机闭着眼睛忘情的亲吻，晃了晃肩膀十分配合的的由着魏无羡把他的里衣外衣一起卷成一股麻花儿扯下来，双手仍是紧紧捧着那人的脸，一呼一吸的贴着鼻尖亲了又亲。  
“嗯……”魏无羡懒洋洋的眯起了眼睛，大爷一样在床上摆了大字儿，把自己敏感的耳后和肩胛送了上去。  
蓝忘机空出一只手，轻巧的除去二人贴身亵服，埋头到魏无羡那段光洁的皮肤。  
“再贴一点过来，我喜欢你这里，”魏无羡摸着蓝忘机宽阔的胸肌，手指溜溜达达的画圈圈，“压，着，我……”  
“唔，嗯……蓝湛……”魏无羡舔舔嘴，一手按住那个滚烫的胸，一手勾住人家的脖子，完美再现了欲拒还迎。  
“嗯。”  
“很舒服哎……”  
蓝忘机单手撑在魏无羡肩膀一侧，另一只手探过他脊背，感受着这具身体的波澜起伏，心里便随着他一阵阵的悸动。  
魏无羡已经闭上了眼睛，微微直起身子挺着胸去摩擦覆在他身上的紧实肌理，却还觉得不够。  
“蓝湛过来，贴着我。”  
魏无羡搭在他肩膀的手稍稍用力，蓝忘机便伸手扶住了他的腰往上一带，恰到好处的让两人的乳首蹭到了一起。  
“这样？”  
魏无羡满意的点点头，像云梦水泽里肆意翻腾的鱼儿，贴着那两点红缨蹭来蹭去，呼吸已然撩乱，却不忘撩拨，“蓝湛你看，贴在一起了……你喜不喜欢。”  
他的声音绵软，又全都是气声。  
“喜欢。”  
至为喜欢。  
“乖，真诚实，有奖励！”魏无羡拉过他的脖子，主动凑上去亲吻他的嘴唇。  
蓝忘机嘴唇单薄柔软，像两片口味清甜的云，总觉得要好好吸吮一番才能获得更多甜美。  
魏无羡含着他的嘴唇，开始卖乖，“蓝二哥哥，我保证明天不到处乱跑，今晚咱们就不要太激烈了，留着我的腰，以后伺候你呀……”  
蓝忘机猛地吸住了魏无羡的舌头，留在自己口腔里慢慢逗弄。  
“呜呜嗯嗯嗯呃呃呃……”  
你放开我你个蓝湛，你这是禁言！我抗议！  
蓝忘机稍稍卸了点儿力气，却还是卷着他的舌尖，“本就不激烈。”  
魏无羡炸毛，“什么？你是不是对激烈的理解跟我不一样？”  
蓝忘机嘴角很浅很浅的一勾，“嗯。”  
他放开了他的舌，抬手解开了他束发的鲜红发带。  
黑发如瀑倾泻，由肩及腰，滑过魏无羡汗湿的胸膛，覆住了他整个后背。  
黑发白肤，明眸皓齿。  
“魏婴。”他低声唤了一句，浅琥珀色眼中尽是吐不尽道不完的爱。  
魏无羡知道。  
以前蓝忘机喝醉了，问他那两只鸡肥不肥，对他说，给你都给你的时候，也是这样看着他。  
这样的眼神，让他很想掏出自己的心肝给他。  
“好看吗？”  
蓝忘机点头。  
魏无羡咧着嘴继续笑，“着迷了吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“我以后天天只给你一个人看，好不好？”  
蓝忘机咬他鼻尖，“我的。”  
魏无羡长长舒了一口气，回抱住他，“好——你的你的。”  
蓝忘机搂住魏无羡肩膀，将人一推，让他重重砸回了床上。  
他自己也再次欺身上前，伸手向下探去。  
魏无羡委屈巴巴，“你可算想起要照顾人家了……”  
那个“人家”正被蓝忘机握在手里，不轻不重的套弄。  
熟悉的快感像一队热乎乎的小蚂蚁，带着蒸腾的热气酥酥爬了上来。  
魏无羡哼了一声，揽过蓝忘机，正对上他的喉结。  
那块凸起的皮肤正上下滑动，似与他胯下被抚摸的节奏殊无二致。  
魏无羡的舌尖慢慢勾了上去，顺着那纹理把那块皮肤舔得又湿又滑。  
大概蓝忘机身上每一处皮肤都都是这么的，透骨温柔。  
蓝忘机轻轻哼了一声，“别闹。”  
“没闹。我很闲，你得让我含着点儿什么。”  
蓝忘机手上动作一滞，“你……”  
“我什么？”魏无羡挺起腰凑近他脸庞狠狠亲了一口，“不知羞耻？这种事也要羞，那你天天上我怎么算？”  
蓝忘机的掌心极富技巧的转了一个圈，看着魏无羡下意识的吸气挺腰，这才将唇覆上他眼皮，伸出舌尖点了点，又点了点，无限怜惜。似乎压在身下的不是那个皮糙肉厚死不透的夷陵老祖，而是生怕别人抢了去夺了走，眨个眼睛都怕他不见的挚爱珍宝。  
真的很想把他藏起来，哪里都好，谁也看不见他，谁也夺不走他，谁也伤不到他！  
蓝忘机其实是一个占有欲极强的人，魏无羡一直都知道。只是他那平淡如水的脸上极少出现较为丰富的表情。  
以前魏无羡一直纳闷，为什么只有蓝曦臣能从这张俊美却木然的脸庞瞧出喜怒。  
后来他明白了，要看他的眼睛，深深的看。  
透过他那琥珀色的眼睛，便是百转千回的滚烫。  
比如现在。  
这浅色瞳孔微微张开，明明白白写着两个大字——魏婴。  
“蓝湛，快一点儿……”魏无羡喃喃，“我喜欢你这样弄我，好舒服，再快一点儿……唔……”  
蓝忘机呼吸错乱，再次封住了魏无羡的嘴巴。  
交换吞吐，交换唾液，交换肺腑之气。  
亲密缠绵。  
魏无羡热烈的回应着他的吻，双手胡乱在他后背摩挲，愉悦的哼着气。  
蓝忘机手上的动作加快，甚至有些粗鲁，亲吻却是与之相反的温柔。  
只要想着这个人因着他的亲吻，因着他的逗弄，流露出完全不设防的享受表情，蓝忘机就觉得胸膛满满当当。  
占有他，完完全全的占有他，要让他露出醉眼迷蒙的神情，让他发出只有二人床笫之时才发出的破碎尖叫！  
“蓝湛？”  
魏无羡有些不满的眨了眨眼睛，贴着蓝忘机的嘴唇咬了咬，轻轻哼了一声，示意他继续。  
蓝忘机的手腕灵活的转了转，掌心的薄茧抵上那滚烫的褶皱，感受着那一道道青筋的轮廓，在套弄之中感受着那只滚烫的小羡羡越来越鼓越来越烫，手上的动作也越发快了起来。  
“蓝湛，让我看着你……”魏无羡大口大口的喘气，极为享受的眯着眼睛，劲瘦的腰上下挺动，“我快，我……蓝湛！”  
软风吹皱了春水，星月破碎了光华。  
魏无羡的眼圈瞬间飞上一抹红晕，粗重的呼吸在齿缝间溢出，抓着蓝忘机肩膀的手软软的搭在上面，小腹不受控制的哆嗦了几下。  
空气里弥漫开一股浓重的麝香。  
蓝忘机的手心，白浊一潮一潮的喷涌，他小心翼翼的接住，那银丝却还是难免顺着指缝滴答落下，落到到了魏无羡的胸肋。  
魏无羡整个人都处在高潮之后的敏感期，微微抬着眼睛看了看：蓝忘机正直起身子，虚虚跪坐在他胯间，两条长腿折了起来，却依然十分优雅，那浓稠的精液涂了他一手，白玉一般的手指黏湿发亮。  
不知是高潮的余韵还是魏无羡终于找回了自己的一点点脸皮，他的脸颊微微泛红，随手扯了床单，“别看了，又不是没看过……快擦一下……”  
蓝忘机眼瞳隐隐发亮，将那只有些黏腻的手背到身后，另一只手扯过一旁雪白布巾擦净了魏无羡胸口，居高临下的望着他，“你的。有用。”  
魏无羡的老脸越发的红了，湛语初有所成的魏无羡瞬间明白了他的意思是，你的东西不管是什么我都想看；至于那句“有用——”  
蓝忘机仍然是保持着那个跪坐的姿势，单手将魏无羡的腿微微分开，方才那只黏湿的手指缓缓贴上了魏无羡的后穴打圈。  
魏无羡的不应期还没过，被激得打了个冷战，“蓝二哥哥，等一下，等一下……”  
他说有用，原来是这个意思？！  
蓝忘机看起来一点都不想等。  
他一求饶就满嘴的二哥哥。  
偏偏蓝忘机一听到他这样叫就心头发麻，热血激荡，恨不得把他揉碎了，一点儿也不想饶过他。  
魏无羡一阵阵发颤，两腿被蓝忘机继续不动声色的分的更开，连带着屁股也被他推的微微上翘，双股之间悬空着冒着凉气。  
……  
蓝忘机的灼热贴上了魏无羡小腹，又慢慢的蹭过去问候那只此刻有些绵软的小羡羡。  
戳一戳，碰一碰，蹭一蹭，碾一碾。  
前后两处都被蓝忘机贴着，魏无羡只觉得眼睛发酸，头皮发麻，他无意识的拧了拧腰，支起身子，却正看见轻轻摆动腰肢的蓝忘机。  
冰肌绰约，玉骨悱恻。  
动情的蓝忘机出尘绝世。  
他未佩抹额，黑发顺垂，赤裸着上身，胸肋之间的白壁肌肤上微微一层薄汗，腰腹上的肌肉因着他的动作流畅的运转。  
“蓝湛，”魏无羡情不自禁的叹息，“你这样真是好看啊……”  
蓝忘机抬眼，浅琥珀色眼瞳被欲望染的深了几分颜色。  
更好看了！  
“你也，好看。”  
魏无羡的心瞬间融化，手指摸索着摸到蓝忘机小腹，戳了戳两人磨蹭的地方，又覆上蓝忘机那里暴起的青筋，指尖上下滑动，“忍很久了？”  
蓝忘机整个人都晃了晃，还在穴口轻轻画圈的手指都停了下来。  
魏无羡索性握住了蓝忘机，引着那硕大之物刮蹭着自己，目不转睛的看着蓝忘机的眼睛。  
蓝忘机险些咬到自己的舌尖。  
魏无羡的眼睛又亮又暖，现下掺杂了迷蒙的情欲，当真可说媚眼如丝，让他英俊的脸半是飞扬半是艳。  
缠绵的云绕上了明亮的月，是魏无羡的晶莹的眼，是蓝忘机悱恻的眉。  
魏无羡微微闭上了眼睛，轻轻的一呼一吸。  
蓝忘机细长手指接借着那些黏腻，小心探进那个柔软的内壁，来回动作，帮助那些软肉慢慢松弛。  
痛是肯定不痛的，但是那种异物侵入的感觉还是让心轻轻揪了一下。  
魏无羡手上动作不停，嘴也开始忙活，“蓝二哥哥啊，你看我是不是很贴心啊？二哥哥，你出汗了？哎，不对，那里怎么会出汗呢……可是开始变得黏，呜呜啊！”  
蓝忘机面不改色心不跳，从容的把手指扩充到三根，准确的到达了那个熟悉的敏感点。  
魏无羡猛地挺腰，惊呼出声。  
蓝忘机缓缓抬头，“还好？”  
魏无羡大口呼吸，摆了摆手，“我说不好就不做了？”  
“我可以等。”  
“噗——”魏无羡笑出了声，戳了戳蓝忘机几乎是要爆炸的那个地方，“不用等了。”  
从手指传来的热度和湿润度来看，的确是，不用等了。  
“魏婴……”  
蓝忘机叹息一般的呼唤着他的名字，扯住他腿弯分开他两条长腿，扶着自己的前段在洞口轻轻戳了戳。  
“蓝湛，痒——”  
蓝忘机那试探性的动作似乎是停了停，然后又加了些力度。  
“蓝湛，烫——”  
蓝忘机动作又停，鼻尖冒汗，头部在那湿润的穴口刮蹭了几下。  
“蓝湛——”  
“闭嘴。”  
魏无羡眨眨眼睛，一脸无辜，“我这不是夸你厉害吗？”  
蓝忘机：……  
那张俊脸涨得通红，“我要进去了，不舒服要告诉我。”  
“蓝湛你怎么这么可爱啊哈哈哈，”魏无羡全然不顾自己现在被人举着腿朝天，犹自笑得浑身颤抖，“都做过这么多次了，你每次进去之前还都这么按部就班一板一眼，连说的话都几乎一模一样哈哈哈哈——”  
他不笑还好，一笑便连带着下身也跟着晃晃悠悠。  
蓝忘机本来就忍的十分辛苦，保持在穴口的试探已经拼上了他最后的毅力，现在被魏无羡这么一笑一抖，那穴口的褶皱颤颤巍巍，湿湿滑滑，蹭的那头部又麻又痒。他只觉得全身的血液呼的一下都奔着那个快要爆炸的地方而去，又蹭的一下直窜脑门。  
实在情难自禁，龟头挤开层层褶皱，直直插了进去。  
“哈哈哈额唔——”魏无羡被他自己的笑声噎住了，浑身涌上了一种第一次御剑飞行时心里都鼓着风的感觉。他深深的吸了一口气，调整着自己的呼吸，暂时闭上了嘴。  
温热和紧致同时把蓝忘机包围。  
他几乎想立刻就大肆动作，顶开那些柔软的肉壁，直到他所能到达的最深处。可是看魏婴神色，他只好停止了深入，让这柔软的内壁好好适应。  
魏无羡眯着眼睛，慢慢放纵自己的身体。  
甬道有所放松，蓝忘机立刻胯部一顶。  
“嗯！呼——”魏无羡眉头皱紧又松开，眼眶里已经涌上了一层雾气，哼哼着叫了一声蓝湛。  
蓝忘机的肩膀也终于放松下来，双臂饶过魏无羡后背，将人严丝合缝的搂在自己怀里，贴上他的耳朵，“疼？”  
魏无羡老实摇头，“有点胀。”  
蓝忘机的耳根都泛着粉红，啄吻魏无羡嘴角，“我轻些。”  
魏无羡点点头，双腿自然而然盘上了蓝忘机的腰。  
胯部打开，更方便了蓝忘机动作。他吸了一口气，甬道还太紧，不好大动，他便轻轻戳刺，缓缓的寻找那敏感之处。  
魏无羡觉得现在蓝湛大概几乎顶到了他的喉咙——这尺寸着实让人吃不消。  
现下这个庞然大物碾压着自己都碰不到的地方，让他几乎又要开始发抖。  
“魏婴？”  
对上蓝忘机询问的眼神，他才意识到自己原来已经开始发抖了。  
“没事儿，被你顶的，”他微微一笑，眼中的水汽又厚了一些，这让他明媚的大眼睛平添软妩，“一会儿就好。”  
理智上，蓝忘机不希望魏无羡出现任何的不适，包括身体发颤；可是情感上，他恨不得让魏无羡在他怀里抖成筛子。  
埋在肉壁里的硕大难耐的抖了抖，牵着蓝忘机腰上力气一松，深深向里一顶。  
“轻点儿，你太大了！”魏无羡蹙眉，眼圈隐隐泛红，这让他整个人看起来活像云深不知处后山的红眼睛小白兔。  
蓝忘机干巴巴张嘴，“不是我动的。”  
都是男人，不必解释魏无羡也能理解刚才那一下，是来自于肉茎被刺激之后的痉挛，但是蓝忘机偏偏认认真真的解释一番。  
啊，这表情，就像云深不知处后山的那群单纯洁白的小兔兔！  
魏无羡将双臂挂在蓝忘机脖颈上，歪着头，“蓝二哥哥，不是你动的啊？那就是它，自己动的喽？它不听你的话，不如叫它跟我走吧。”  
配合着这浪荡言语，穴口还特别不知死活的收了收紧。  
蓝忘机只觉得脑袋里嗡的一声，断了弦。  
“蓝湛，啊啊——唔——”  
毫不留情的深深一顶，魏无羡难耐的叫了出来。  
这一下几乎就要接近那个极其敏感的点了。  
“蓝湛，蓝湛你动一动，”食髓知味的身体迫不及待的想去追去熟悉的快感，“我想你动一动……”  
“魏婴……”  
魏无羡这样手脚并用的攀在自己身上，身下火热紧致的将他包裹，撒娇一般的央告于他，平日里飞扬跋扈的眉眼儿随着他的动作一颤一颤。  
只要想到这是魏婴魏无羡，这个他失而复得的毕生至爱，伸手可及，触手可握，动身可干……  
咳咳——  
他真的只想天天这样折腾他，听他说出让人脸红心热的浪荡情话，听他叫出让人身软骨酥的难耐呻吟。  
甬道渐渐升温，涌出湿滑的体液吸引着更多的鞭挞。  
蓝忘机灼热的呼吸喷在魏无羡鼻尖嘴角，粗喘着快速抽插。  
“蓝，蓝湛，我还想要，你想怎样我都可以，啊，唔，唔嗯我喜欢，你知道吗，喜欢你——”  
缠绵的情话放纵的说。  
“魏婴……”  
我也喜欢这样。  
“蓝湛我真喜欢你，你这个时候，啊，这个时候，叫我名字，好听……”  
“魏婴。”  
“嗯。”  
“魏婴。”  
“啊，嗯！”  
“魏婴……”  
“嗯，你把我，把我，抱紧一点啊……”  
魏无羡被干的浑身哆嗦，双手双腿轮番滑落。  
蓝忘机立刻把他紧紧卡在怀里。  
“嘶——”魏无羡抽了口凉气，伸手游弋到蓝忘机胯部，在那紧致的臀肉上捏了捏，而后往下按住了往下压，“再深一点，那里，快到了……啊啊啊，就是那里，蓝湛蓝湛！”  
蓝忘机被这骤然夹紧升温的肉穴夹的想动不能动，便干脆在那敏感的地方用力磨了起来。  
不得不说，聪明人学什么都是一点就透。  
除了第一次蓝忘机有些不得要领的乱戳乱点，此后每一次他都能准确无误的找到那个销魂之处反复碰撞。  
魏无羡神魂颠倒之际胡乱想着：还真是，一，点，就，透。  
透的有些过了。  
“啊，啊唔，呜呜，啊啊啊，蓝湛蓝湛，不要停，别停别停，蓝湛蓝湛！”  
他胡乱晃着脑袋，无意识的呼唤着蓝忘机的姓名，似乎是要将这百转千回的缠绵欲望全部融进这两个字里。  
极致的快感烈火燎原一般窜上四肢百骸，魏无羡的眼睛一阵阵泛潮，“蓝湛，好舒服啊，好舒服蓝湛……”  
甬道瞬间高热潮湿，顺滑的液体涂满那深深连接的地方，蓝忘机挺弄的又快又狠，恨不得把人捅穿一样，引得魏无羡呜咽。  
这呜咽夹杂着呻吟，呻吟中又是那些断断续续的“蓝湛”，“我还要”，“好舒服”……  
每次稍稍拔出，那媚肉就千万般的舍不得，非要黏连着他一起后退；待再次挺进，整个肉穴都为之热烈颤抖，娇弱的紧紧裹住他，任他鞭挞。  
“蓝湛，我不行了，我腰好酸……”魏无羡睁开湿润的眼睛，“我想射了。”  
“再等一下。”蓝忘机粗喘着，动作又快又猛。  
“呜呜，你不心疼我……我都被你弄坏了，啊，好舒服……蓝湛啊……”  
肉穴舒爽的紧了又紧，喷涌出更多的液体，啧啧的水声四溢。  
“蓝湛，你，你舒不舒服啊？”  
此言催情。  
魏无羡只觉得埋在自己体内的灼热似乎又大了几分，撑的他又满又舒服，他哆哆嗦嗦的伸手捧住蓝忘机的脸，“你不说，我也，啊，嗯，我也知道。”  
“舒服。”  
“嗯？”魏无羡被快感折磨的头晕脑胀，几乎听不清蓝忘机说了什么。  
蓝忘机的眼睛深深的望定了魏无羡，哑着嗓子，“我说，舒服。”  
此言催命！  
身下的动作快到了极致，也凶猛到了极致。  
那销魂蚀骨的一点被凶狠的操弄，又爽又麻，再也无法承受。  
“蓝湛——啊——”  
生理性的泪水终于是落了下来，魏无羡尖叫着弓起身子又跌落，小腹间白浊液体一潮一潮的喷出。  
从穴口的每一个褶皱到内壁的每一片软肉都搅了起来，蓝忘机皱紧了眉头，卡住魏无羡的劲瘦腰际，闷哼一声射在了他体内。  
本就敏感的阳心又被喷涌的精液狠狠烫了一下，魏无羡失神的微微长大了嘴巴，却是叫也叫不出来了。  
“魏婴……”  
蓝忘机轻轻叹息，抱住他亲了亲，舌尖卷去了他眼角的泪。  
“魏婴。”他又轻声唤他。  
魏无羡有气无力，“嗯，蓝湛。”  
“魏婴。魏无羡。”  
“嗯？”  
“婴。”  
“嗯，嗯？”魏无羡把蓝忘机滑落在自己侧脸的长发拨开，勾了勾他的下巴，“什么？”  
蓝忘机环抱住他，手上一用劲，便就着连接的状态把他整个人举到了自己身上。  
因为他埋在他体内舍不得退出来，这个动作换来魏无羡一声惊呼，然后便是丝丝缕缕的浊液淋漓了两人的小腹。  
“你干什么？都流出来了……”  
半软的硕大在魏无羡的体内危险的颤了颤。  
蓝忘机摩挲着他的肩，“我的。”  
魏无羡整个重量都压在蓝忘机身上，后穴的精液犹自滴滴答答，凉凉滑滑的很不舒服，“蓝湛啊，要不你先拔出来？”  
“不用。”蓝忘机拍拍他的屁股。  
“什么？不行不行蓝湛！你冷静！”魏无羡有点慌乱，却被腰间的手臂按的动弹不得，“二哥哥，你看你不能赏我歇会儿？我这都射了两次，我这腰也受不了，腿也是酸的，你看你……”  
蓝忘机拧了拧他胸口的红点，满意的听到一声抽气，“湛。”  
“什么？”湛语修的马马虎虎的魏无羡下巴磕在蓝忘机厚实的胸膛，难道是让我站起来？  
“蓝二哥哥你这有点强人所难了，你又不拔出来我怎么站啊我？”  
蓝忘机撤回手指，换了牙齿一口咬上去。  
“哎哎，哎呦蓝湛！蓝二哥哥，停下停下，我现在我这……”  
蓝忘机伸出舌头舔了舔。  
魏无羡的身体敏感得实在经不起了，开始求饶，“好哥哥，好蓝湛，蓝二哥哥，你最厉害了，含光君最棒了……”  
“不对。”  
“啊啊啊，唔，啊，你怎么回事怎么又硬了？我说你厉害你怎么还来真的了？”  
蓝忘机揉捏着他的臀瓣用力压下去，“称呼。”  
老腰要废！  
生死关头，魏无羡忽然灵光一现！  
他想起了白天那个小孩儿口中的王二狗。  
“湛哥哥？湛哥哥行了吧？这次对了吧？湛哥哥你可怜可怜我这个柔软男子吧！”  
蓝忘机嘴角浅浅一牵，显然是满意了。  
“湛哥哥你看，要不咱们今天就，啊——蓝湛！”  
“魏婴，我要动了，疼要告诉我。”  
“什么？什么什么？蓝湛你啊啊啊，唔，啊——嗯嗯，啊……”  
又是一个魏无羡试图保卫自己的老腰而失败的夜晚。


End file.
